


My Love

by fandomismyship



Series: Pink Wonderland [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, This is one of those things you have to write to get it off your mind, honestly just tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: "There was nobody else Silas would rather have by his side than Panto Trost. The man was stubborn, impulsive and unable to appear as anything other than cocky when placed in the centre of a fight but Silas saw past that. Saw the gorgeous face that pink hair cradled, saw the little crooked smile that would surely lead to Silas questioning his life choices up to now."





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Can you write fanfiction of a relationship you've seen all of fifteen seconds of? Nope.  
> Did I? Yup.  
> I couldn't get them out of my head, it had to happen.  
> Watch the show contradict my view of them. But I also did go with Lee's (Silas) descriptions of the characters over on his Tumblr and what clips we have of them.  
> I wouldn't normally do a fic below 1,000 words but we know so little. I just wanted something cute and short with what I could gather about them.

There was nobody else Silas would rather have by his side than Panto Trost. The man was stubborn, impulsive and unable to appear as anything other than cocky when placed in the centre of a fight but Silas saw past that. Saw the gorgeous face that pink hair cradled, saw the little crooked smile that would surely lead to Silas questioning his life choices up to now. At times they were two sides of a coin, which only kept it more interesting for Silas. Nothing the over confident pink haired man could do would push Silas too far away. They were almost destined for one another.

Shifting on the bed, Silas stretched his legs out and brought a hand up to rub at his face. The sun crept in through the window, stirring the bearded man out of his sleep. Blinking his eyes as he tried not to be too upset that the day was away to begin and that meant leaving his love alone, Silas turned his head along his lovers chest before smiling up at him. “I do hope I didn’t wake you, my love.”

“I had already awoken. The sun waits for no mans slumber to be over.” Finding as much comfort as he ever did at the hand Panto placed on his cheek, a sweet smile spread over Silas’ face. “Did you sleep well? No bad dreams, I should hope.” Panto asked, his voice still a little hoarse from just waking up, his eyes still drooping a little as they attempted to draw him back into his sleep.

“I slept wonderfully. I have not experienced a bad dream in a long while.” How caring Panto could be. It filled Silas’ heart with an uncontainable amount of joy. Pushing himself up on his arm, Silas let out a soft laugh when Panto pulled him back down against his chest. “I have to be away. If only I could stay but you know I cannot, Panto. My mother will start to question my whereabouts if I spend too long here.”

The pink haired prince let out a soft sigh before he released his hold on his boyfriend. “One day we will be away from here, or free to be with one another without anybody questioning whether we are meant to be. No families bickering.” A lingering kiss was placed on Silas’ forehead before Panto was alone in the bed, missing the heat of his love already as the crisp air of morning ran across his skin.

“That day will come soon. We just have to be honest with those around us.” Pulling on his clothes, Silas watched as Panto stretched out his body, the blanket slipping down to give him a little more of a view of the body he had already memorised. How he loved seeing every part of his soulmate. “We shan’t ever have to spend too long apart. That, I can promise you.”

“You would start to miss me far too much by the second day.” There was that smirk again, his confident tone as eye roll worthy as ever. If one were not to know Panto, they may assume he was cocky but Silas knew it was more than that; the man was sure of himself. It was a trait not many could achieve. Moving back to the bed, Silas knelt down on it and leant over to press a chaste kiss to Panto’s lips. “That, I could never be without.”

“You are a ridiculous man.” Running a hand through the pink locks, Silas smiled fondly down at his future. How lucky he was to have found a man as breathtaking as Panto Trost. “I love you, Panto,” he said softly, as if it were a secret between them. Something the rest of the world would never be able to poison or twist into something uglier than being alone.

“I love you too, Silas.” Panto’s eyes softened and Silas found himself tempted to stay for the day. To take the risk, the rest of the kingdom be damned. If only he could be as impulsive as his lover. Pressing another light kiss to Pantos lips, Silas stood back up before walking away from the bed. One day they would spend their days together, not hiding in the shadows and hoping for this mess to be over. Hoping their families could learn to be together without tension suffocating them all. One day, the prophecy would help them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you want to throw prompts (etc) for this pairing (I'm gonna do a series on it as season two evolves more), go over to my Tumblr (littleghostiewonderland) or simply comment here and I'll see what I can do. :)  
> Hope your day is well and the interconnectedness of life doesn't screw you over in the long run. x
> 
> (I'll see you all when I regret writing a pic on characters I know so little about).


End file.
